Pesadillas
by Pesadillasonriente
Summary: Therion subre de recurrentes pesadillas, un día llega a lastimar a su compañero de habitación por culpa de ellas. Alfyn busca la forma de que Therion pueda relajarse mientras duerme. Alfyon fic. Contiene un pequeño spoiler del cap 3 de Therion. Boys love


Se encontraba sobre aquel acantilado, Darius lo observaba con esa torcida mirada mientras aquellas voces hablaban por doquier.

_"tu no eres más que una basura". "¡entiende que para mi no eres nada!. "No le importas a nadie". "solo te usé". "¿quién podría interesarse en un muerto de hambre como tú?". "deberías estar muerto". "ya no me sirves". _

Darius se acercó a Therion quien solo lo miraba con miedo. Lo tomó desde el pecho y lo arrojó de aquel acantilado mientras reía, con esa endemoniada risa.

Therion caía por aquel acantilado sin fin, mientras las palabras de Darius seguían resonando en su mente.

Sintió la dura tierra golpear bruscamente contra su cuerpo. Y allí en el fondo de aquel oscuro precipicio, completamente roto. Podía observar aun aquella horrible sonrisa y esa mirada de desprecio.

Therion despertó sobresaltado, lleno de sudor, la habitación aún se encontraba a oscuras. El aire se le hizo pesado, le costaba respirar. Sintió unos brazos tomar sus hombros, levantó la mirada asustado y lo que vio le hizo alterarse aún más. La silueta de aquel hombre, de aquel maldito hombre estaba delante de él tomando sus hombros, lo miraba de la misma forma que en el acantilado. Su cuerpo se tensó, en un rápido movimiento agarró su daga y cortó el pecho de aquel sujeto. _"gah!"._ Logró esquivar lo suficiente el ataque para no ser herido de gravedad, pero no lo suficiente para soltar el agarre contra su cuerpo. Algo llamó su atención. El sonido de dolor que emitió el sujeto no sonaba igual que la voz de aquel bastardo.

El sol comenzó a filtrarse de a poco en la habitación permitiendo distinguir aquella figura delante suyo.

"_A-alfyn_" fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

"_calma Therion, no es nada" trataba Alfyn de calmarlo. "tuviste otra pesadilla, tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí_ Intentó abrazar a Therion para consolarlo, pero este se resistió. Se había alterado aún más. Alfyn no quería recurrir a sus medicinas, pero debía calmarlo lo más pronto posible, sacó una de las hierbas adormideras, que previamente había machacado para sus cocciones, y la acercó a Therion para que inhalara el aroma que emitía. En menos de cinco minutos Therion había caído nuevamente dormido.

Alfyn lo recostó y lo arropo, se acercó a su bolsa y saco sus materiales médicos, tenía que curar aquella herida lo más pronto posible. Se puso un ungüento neutralizador de infecciones y se observó en el espejo la gran herida que surcaba su pecho izquierdo, no era grave, pero era profunda, por lo que requería puntos.

Aplicó un ungüento adormecedor y comenzó con el trabajo de sutura. Guardó su camisa cubierta de sangre en su bolso y se puso una nueva. Se recostó nuevamente.

La luz llenó por completo la habitación. Therion algo molestó por la luz abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Recordó lo sucedido e inmediatamente miró a su compañero. Alfyn estaba durmiendo a su lado. Su camisa no tenía ningún rasguño, por lo que se alivió.

_"un mal sueño, huh?"_ dijo más calmado. Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la sala de estar de la posada en dónde estarían los demás desayunando.

_"Therion, buenos días"._ Saludo muy feliz Tressa.

_"Buenos"._ Dijo para luego sentarse. De la cocina salía un olor delicioso, probablemente Ophilia estaba haciendo aquel delicioso pan de miel.

_"Oh, Therion, muy buenos días"_ saludaba la cleriga, _"¿Alfyn aun duerme?"._ Therion asintió en respuesta. _"ya veo"_.

_"iré a despertarlo, el hombre medicina adora tu pan de miel"_. Therion se levantó y fue en busca del boticario. Entró a la habitación, Alfyn aún dormía, se acercó a la cama y lo sacudió lentamente mientras lo llamaba. _"Alfyn, Alfyn, despierta"._ El boticario abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los verdes del ladrón.

_"Buen día"._ Saludo medio dormido aun, se sentó en la cama y una mueca de dolor se escapó de su rostro. Esta no pasó desapercibida por el ladrón quien lo comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada. _"¿oh? Ophilia hizo pan de miel, ¿no es cierto?. Puedo olerlo hasta acá"_. Decía con su típica sonrisa. Se agachó a tomar sus botas, gran error, ya que dejó expuesta la piel de su pecho, revelando el parche que se ocultaba bajo la camisa.

El ojo de Therion se sorprendió al ver aquella venda, ¿acaso no fue un mal sueño lo que había ocurrido?, ¿había lastimado a su compañero de cuarto?. Apretó sus nudillos al punto de ponerlos blancos. Alfyn seguía hablando como si nada mientras se levantaba de la cama. _"quítate la camisa"._ Escupió con rabia. Alfyn lo miró asustado.

_"¿Q-qué ocurre Therion?"._ Se reflejaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

_"¡Que te la quites!"._ Therion agarró del cuello de la camisa de Alfyn y lo empujó hacia la cama. Haciendo que su espalda chocara abruptamente contra el colchón logrando sacar un quejido de dolor por el brusco movimiento. Therion se montó sobre el cuerpo del boticario y comenzó a forcejear.

_"Therion, ¡basta!"._ Alfyn intentaba tomar las manos del contrario para poder contenerlo. Pero era inútil. Therion logró romper parte de la camisa que traía puesta el contrario, dejando expuesta la venda que surcaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho. El ojo de Therion demostraba miedo. Aquello que había soñado, había ocurrido en verdad.

_"te lastime… ¿no es cierto?."_ Agachó su cabeza a la altura del pecho del contrario. Su voz sonaba apagada.

_"Tranquilo… No es nada grave, sólo un pequeño rasguño"._ Trataba de calmar al ladrón. Alfyn tomó del mentón al contrario para que lo mirará. _"de verdad estoy bien, no es tu culpa Therion, estabas teniendo una pesadilla y traté de calmarte, pero solo logré que te alteraras mas, lo siento"._ Alfyn agacho su mirada. Lo que hizo enfadar aún más al ladrón.

_"¿¡por qué te disculpas…!?, ¡yo fui quien te lastimo!._ Therion gritaba de rabia, no entendía como el boticario seguía intentando hacer ver como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Miró a Alfyn con dolor y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes emitir un pequeño susurro. _"lo siento". _

Therion salió apresuradamente de la habitación, pasó por la sala de estar sin mirar a sus compañeros y salió de la posada, necesitaba pensar.

Alfyn salió detrás, pero al llegar al salón fue abordado por sus compañeros con preguntas sobre la actitud del ladrón. Resignado les comentó lo sucedido.

_"Al, déjalo solo, él necesita pensar en lo ocurrido, ya cuando este mas calmado, podras hablar con él"._ Primrose le aconsejaba.

_"Es verdad, tu sabes lo cabeza dura que es Thery cuando está molesto"._ Decía Tressa.

_"Además, Therion no puede estar molesto contigo mucho tiempo, de alguna u otra forma llegará a ti."_ le decía Cyrus. _"si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar alguna medicina que le ayude a dormir más tranquilo."_ le animaba.

_"sería de gran ayuda profesor."_ dijo Alfyn más animado por los consejos. "gracias chicos".

La noche cayó, y con ella el cansancio y las ganas de dormir. Alfyn se encontraba en el salón a la espera de Therion, pero el ladrón no daba señales de aparecer pronto. Por lo que decidió ir a su cuarto en la posada, aprovecharía de estudiar su libro de medicina para encontrar alguna hierba que ayudará a calmar los sueños. Sin darse cuenta se durmió en el escritorio donde estudiaba.

Therion no quiso dormir esa noche en su habitación, por lo que prefirió dormir en la sala de estar.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, todos bajaron a desayunar, para sorpresa de Alfyn, Therion también se encontraba allí, aunque no emitía palabra alguna. Alfyn se conformó con su compañía.

_"Profesor, ¿tiene algo importante que hacer hoy?"_. Preguntó el boticario.

_"Nada en absoluto"._ Contestó Cyrus.

_"¿Podría ayudarme con eso?."_ le pidió mientras terminaba de comer.

_"Por supuesto, yo también deseo aprender sobre tus medicinas."_ decía mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, en señal de elegancia. _"iré a prepararme"._ Dijo para luego levantarse de la mesa.

Therion miraba con curiosidad a los dos hombres. Alfyn comenzó a limpiar la mesa, mientras sus compañeros salían a efectuar sus labores. Quedando los dos solos en la habitación.

Se acercó a ayudar a Alfyn, quién lo miró y le dedicó esa típica sonrisa de él. Haciendo que algo dentro de él se sintiera cálido.

_"Gracias Therion."_

Therion nervioso se acercó para hablar con él.

_"¿Cómo está tu herida?"._ Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

Alfyn se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero se sentía feliz de escuchar y ver que Therion se estaba acercando nuevamente a él.

_"esta bien, hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotarme"._ Dijo mientras inflaba su pecho. Therion emitió una pequeña risa. El pecho de Alfyn se sintió raro.

_"vaya, tendré que poner más esfuerzo para la otra"_. Se burló el ladrón. Alfyn solo emitió una gran carcajada. _"¿y se puede saber a dónde irás con el profesor?."_

_"me ayudará a recolectar algunas hierbas, estoy trabajando en una nueva medicina"._ Le explicaba al ladrón.

_"otro de tus horribles elixir"._ Hizo una cara de asco.

_"no tendrán buen sabor, pero funcionan de maravilla". _

_"en eso tienes razón"._ Hubo una pausa y continuo. _"No me molestaría ayudarte si es lo que necesitas, robe a todos ya en este pueblo y no tengo mucho que hacer". "así me encargó que no te vayas a lastimar más de lo que ya estas"._ Parecía desinteresado al decirlo, pero en el fondo quería aprovechar de estar con el boticario. Aún se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

_"aww Thery"._ Alfyn lo abrazó estrechandolo contra su pecho. Sabía que aun se sentía mal por ello, asi que queria demostrar que él no estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido.

_"¡o-oye, espera…!". _

Un intenso rubor se apoderó de la cara de Therion, se alegraba que el boticario no pudiera ver su rostro.

Un ligero aroma a hierbas comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales. Era tranquilizador. Cyrus comenzó a bajar de su habitación, cuando su mirada se posó en el boticario abrazando al ladrón mientras esté no oponía resistencia. Al ver la escena carraspeo para hacerles saber que se encontraba en la habitación. Alfyn lo miró con una radiante sonrisa y Therion al escuchar que el erudito estaba en la sala intentó escapar de aquellos brazos del boticario.

_"Therion nos acompañará también"._ Le decía al erudito.

_"¡me parece espectacular que estés interesado en el conocimiento!"._ Alababa el profesor a Therion. _"si lo deseas, puedes ayudarme con mis investigaciones"._ Hizo su típica pose.

_"No, paso"._ Su respuesta fue cortante, tomó a Alfyn del brazo y lo sacó de la posada dejando al erudito solo.

_"¡ah! Espérenme por favor"._ Cyrus salió detrás de ellos.

Y así salieron rumbo al bosque. Tardaron toda la tarde buscando las dichosas hierbas y uno que otro monstruo se interpuso en sus caminos pero fueron fácilmente derrotados por los tres hombres.

Ya habiendo llegado a la posada, se fueron directo a cenar, las comidas de Ophilia eran deliciosas, agradecían a los dioses porque podían disfrutar de una buena comida.

Ya era tarde, así que cada uno comenzó a retirarse a dormir, Alfyn aprovecho de sacar las hierbas para comenzar a efectuar las cocciones, mientras Therion se acostaba en el sillón, para descansar.

_"Therion, ve a dormir a la habitación"._ Le pidió Alfyn. _"allí no podrás descansar bien". _

_"no, muchas gracias". _

_"vamos Therion, tendrás la cama para ti sólo si es lo que te molesta"._ Insistía Alfyn.

_"¿qué harás tú?"._ Preguntó con curiosidad, debía admitir que no quería volver a lastimar a Alfyn mientras dormía. Pero tampoco quería compartir cama con alguien más.

_"me quedaré preparando esta medicina, así que ve tranquilo a dormir."_ Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella brillante sonrisa.

_"bien, pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde"._ Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a dormir. La cama para él solo se sentía genial. Pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, se giró hacia el lado donde dormía el boticario, y el aroma a hierbas apareció otra vez, la almohada donde dormía guardaba su esencia. Hundió su cara en ella aspirando aquel aroma, cerró sus ojos y durmió.

Aquella pesadilla volvió a él.

Otra vez en el acantilado, Darius lo miraba de la misma forma y lo arrojaba al vacío, pero esta vez algo fue distinto, un cálido olor a hierbas inundó aquel oscuro acantilado mientras caía, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo. Antes de tocar el suelo, despertó.

El aroma se desvaneció lentamente de la habitación. Sentía la urgente necesidad de ver a Alfyn. Se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo de la posada, la luz del salon aun estaba prendida. Therion se acercó al salón para buscar la compañía del boticario. Y allí en la mesa, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente Alfyn. Sonrió al verlo allí y se acercó para despertarle.

_"oye, este no es un buen lugar para dormir, vas a pescar un resfrío"._ Sacudía lentamente al boticario hasta que logro despertar.

_"Therion…"_ se frotó uno de sus ojos. _"¿tuviste otra pesadilla?"._ Therion solo asintió en respuesta. _"espera aquí, te he preparado algo que te ayudará a relajarse y a dormir bien"._ Se dirigió a la cocina, estuvo unos quince minutos allí y salió con una taza con un líquido. _"bebe"._ Le entregó la taza.

_"¿así que estas son las hierbas que fuimos a buscar?_. Alfyn asintió con una gran sonrisa. _"espero que esto no sepa mal". _

_"tiene hierbas aromáticas y miel". "trate de mejorar su sabor para que sea agradable a tu gusto sin tener que afectar a la hierba directamente"._ Explicaba un cansado Alfyn mientras bostezaba.

Therion bebió aquel brebaje preparado especialmente para él. _"vaya, si sabe bastante bien"_. Siguió bebiendo. Alfyn lo miraba feliz mientras bebía, su cara demostraba cansancio. _"ya terminé, ahora vamos a dormir."_ dijo para tomar a Alfyn del brazo.

_"ya te dije que no tengo problemas con que duermas en la cama Therion". _

_"¿Y cómo sabrás si funciono la hierba?" "fácilmente podría mentir"._ Therion lo arrastraría a la cama si era necesario.

_"En eso tienes razón"_. Se resignó Alfyn y se dejó llevar a la habitación.

Alfyn apenas puso su rostro en la almohada se durmió, Therion acercó su rostro al pecho de Alfyn, la hierba estaba haciendo efecto, tomó el brazo de Alfyn y lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Cerró sus ojos y durmió.

Esta vez su sueño comenzó mientras caía al vacío. Aquel aroma herbal otra vez inundó el lugar haciendo su cuerpo más ligero, cerró sus ojos, caía lentamente, como si de una pluma se tratase, antes de poder apoyar sus pies en el suelo, fue atraído por unos fuertes brazos, que lo hicieron sentir muy cálido. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo observar aquel cabello desordenado, aquellos ojos color miel y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba más que la llama de Aelfric. _"tranquilo, estoy aquí para calmar tus males"_. Susurró aquel hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del contrario. Un leve roce a sus labios y aquel oscuro acantilado desapareció, mostrando una hermosa pradera llena de flores acuáticas.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a aquel hombre que dormía a su lado. Su boca entreabierta tentó al ladrón. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y lo besó. Después de cometer aquel acto se alejó para observar su rostro sereno. Se sentía un poco impaciente porque Alfyn despertara, así que no encontró mejor diversión que comenzar a pellizcar sus mejillas.

_"mhg…"_ se quejaba el boticario mientras comenzaba a despertar. _"buenohs diahs"._ Saludo al ladrón mientras tiraba de sus mejillas. _"eso dhuele"._ Therion soltó las mejillas de Alfyn, dejándolas rojas e hinchadas.

_"pfft"._ Soltó una risa al ver las mejillas tan rojas del boticario. _"pareces una ardilla"._ Alfyn molesto se lanzó a pellizcar las mejillas de therion, pero el ladrón era ágil, tomó sus brazos y lo tumbó en la cama quedando sentado sobre sus caderas. _"muy lento hombre medicina"._ Se burlaba. Alfyn dio una gran carcajada para luego mirar fijamente a Therion.

_"estás de muy buen humor hoy, ¿pudiste dormir bien?"._ Preguntó con interés. Therion asintió. _"me alegra que la medicina haya funcionado."_

_"si…, pero creo que encontré algo mejor"._ Alfyn lo miró con interés.

_"eh?, ¿y que seria eso?"._ Therion lo miró directo a los ojos y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Alfyn.

"_tú _". La cara de Alfyn era todo un poema, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

_"¿q-qué?"._ ¿Había escuchado bien?. Therion le estaba diciendo que lo necesitaba, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, tanto que creía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho. "_e-espera, ¿eso significa?". _

_"significa lo que es, no es tan difícil de entender Al"._ Therion lo miraba con burla. Agarró nuevamente las mejillas para tirar de ellas. Alfyn solo podía quejarse ante la diversión del ladrón. Hasta que dejó sus hinchas mejillas tranquilas.

_"jeres muy maloj"._ Se quejaba el boticario, Therion solo se burlaba y reía del aspecto del rubio. Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba que therion había acortado la distancia entre ellos. Therion dejó de reír y besó los labios del boticario.

_"¿ahora te queda más claro?"_. Alfyn lo abrazó y besó de vuelta.

_"jhi"._ Sonreía como un idiota. Y las mejillas hinchadas no ayudaban mucho con su aspecto.

Desde ese día Therion pudo descansar como debía, las pesadillas fueron reemplazadas por sueños placenteros y cálidos. En donde aquellos abrazos y olor a medicina abundaban. Y al despertar seguían allí. Para ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

Fin.


End file.
